Max Dawg ComesTo Zootopia
by HenryMorgan1430
Summary: Max Dawg with is cousins the ducks they go to zootopia with their bikes
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 Max Goof

Well I'll say straight i bet you been wondering why son of great goof is going to Savannah Central simple you see me and my cousins both luey duey huey all of us huh when became teens well we grew up brothers donald was always an uncle to me but long story we all heard zootopia high cool place well turns out you see my father goof dawg was good friends robert wilde it was him and his mate marrion wilde help pay for ededuction at zootopia high being raise old cape zuzet we originally were hound dogs of countryside so when we came yo max yes duey you quiet longer bro whats nothing duey just remebering i ask him see guys sence were turn teenagers we became bikers living the good road side view sense had my hound dog hat with my leathers driving these bikes with my cousins were well bros here we are as got there we great lioness kiara prideland she memory was ms diva herself as she was sashing her figure around i knew better so play cool kiara i said oh maxie acting all surprised she showing her ample bust like figure something that said she was fine figure lioness that feline needed good kick in hindie puting that way infront of my cousins luey slingshot bro want me too shoot her tail as much partner love to see her face she ain't worth it partner lets go meet are teacher as boys walking to class they kion prideland fuli bunga beshete ono hi kion beshete ono bunga and of course fuli she being cheetah with her charming personality but she is pain in the fur and fuli oh max not happy to see me as much kion is no kion how do you handle fuli and your sister don't ask max lets just the guy above helps me who lot hmm figures well i hope he helps this year well all these you know max kion says never knew out of all time you practuly dodge every female tried to date you cause I'm just plain mammal just getting by well watch for those predators there are lot here in zootopia don't remind me.


	2. chapter 2 Max Dawg Meets Basil Port

Chapter 1 Max Goof

Well I'll say straight i bet you been wondering why son of great goof is going to Savannah Central simple you see me and my cousins both luey duey huey all of us huh when became teens well we grew up brothers donald was always an uncle to me but long story we all heard zootopia high cool place well turns out you see my father goof dawg was good friends robert wilde it was him and his mate marrion wilde help pay for ededuction at zootopia high being raise old cape zuzet we originally were hound dogs of countryside so when we came yo max yes duey you quiet longer bro whats nothing duey just remebering i ask him see guys sence were turn teenagers we became bikers living the good road side view sense had my hound dog hat with my leathers driving these bikes with my cousins were well bros here we are as got there we great lioness kiara prideland she memory serve me correctly was ms diva herself as she was sashing her figure around as i knew better so i play cool hi kiara i said oh maxie acting all surprised she showing her ample bust like figure something that said she was fine figure lioness that feline needed good kick in hindie puting that way infront of my cousins luey held his slingshot bro want me too shoot her tail as much i would partner love to see her face she ain't worth it partner lets go meet are teacher as boys walking to class they kion prideland fuli bunga beshete ono hi kion beshete ono bunga and of course fuli she being cheetah with her charming personality but she is pain in the fur and fuli oh max not happy to see me as much kion is no kion how do you handle fuli and your sister don't ask max lets just the guy above helps me who lot hmm figures well i hope he helps this year well all these you know max kion says never knew out of all time you practuly dodge every female tried to date you cause I'm just plain mammal just getting by well watch for those predators there are lot here in zootopia don't remind me.

Chapter 2 Max dawg Meets Basil Port

As max was sitting in glass surprised was his teacher Mrs Prideland Nala Prideland to be axact

and no matter of asprin would get him to ease his head ache though to be fare mrs prideland was least of his problems its her husband that would drive him crazy I'm mean crying out loud mr prideland was such a strict teacher he had growing ever sense circleday at church he was reminded to make he read in his bible mark chapter 2 or matthew chapter 1 but in all he was a fare teacher like his wife he just needs to live a little but it just something he just going to have to learn on his own like max had to infact max son of preacher himself and its not how you study it its how learn from it you must read from the heart not from the head sheesh talk overkill but looks like mrs prideland going to do the lesson but as soon as she saw max 3 2 1 and on que mrs prideland squeel in dilight seriously maxie dear is that you max just sighed yes mrs prideland its me it good to see as well oh dear maxie i miss seeing you in my classroom i always love it how you show every hour before class started and i use talk to your father of how you had the greatest attendence record in school i was so proud of you maxie your father raise perfect young anthro mrs prideland there no perfect anthro only normal kid thats all i was we should start class already don't you think oooh hahaha your right dear i guest class does need to get going very class lets begin on mammel attonmony as she went how prey and predator bodies were different but through structures of were blood flow and everything honestly most of this stuff max already knew because when gets into theology it mostly covers biology and alchemy all in one thats why max love philosophy and theology it cover pretry much all the basic stuffy in truth it had art to atudy math and histroy to science which explains everything else his old friend Basil Port who which was his elementary school teacher was greatest teacher of all in truth became his greatest friend who help one cases he had when his father goofy and him were missing few things then the whole thing his father found strange symbol on his pastor desk who could see that recongnize this outlanders circle symbol it had two serpents circling each other as which was why his father ask the greatest mouse detective for his help solving this case he remeber when he met both dr Davis Q Dawson And Mr Basil Port of 221 bakerstreet in Mouselom district in zootopia it was this inspire max to become the famous professor maximillon dawg infact he wore his down under rancher hat with a feather with his leather jacket of course noyone only few new of his full name as Maxmillan Dawg his catch was that he was homeschooling in philosophy and theology which no yone zootopia new about he always went by the name professor dawg spiritualism theology philosophy biblical degree in supernaturalism some degree some call him howler hunter or witch hunter ether way max was good at it any time that he found a case in he solve it like mr port detective skills he also learn how to cure supernatural diseases a wizard bible thealogy as max had study few courses with his great uncle scrooge mc duck spending time with studies scrouge saw potential in young maxmillion a true ere in truth goofy dawg was brother donald duck who he love donald like son who donald love him as son love his father and they both goofy as their family over years they with dawg family and duck family become one family in same way max with the boys help him solve many mysteries together. And scrooge even though new never talk about his faith scrooge downright right wing zootopian Puritan he just never spoke much of his faith his younger pineoneer days he was mountain anthro he would read his holy bible daily from sunset from sundown the good lord truly bless him much heavenly weath that was a feast for many kings emporors warlords all that mcduck had to do survie and he did not scrouge sees his lagacy with young maxmillion andc


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge Of Organization 13

Chapter 1 Max Goof

Well I'll say straight i bet you been wondering why son of great goof is going to Savannah Central simple you see me and my cousins both luey duey huey all of us huh when became teens well we grew up brothers donald was always an uncle to me but long story we all heard zootopia high cool place well turns out you see my father goof dawg was good friends robert wilde it was him and his mate marrion wilde help pay for ededuction at zootopia high being raise old cape zuzet we originally were hound dogs of countryside so when we came yo max yes duey you quiet longer bro whats nothing duey just remebering i ask him see guys sence were turn teenagers we became bikers living the good road side view sense had my hound dog hat with my leathers driving these bikes with my cousins were well bros here we are as got there we great lioness kiara prideland she memory serve me correctly was ms diva herself as she was sashing her figure around as i knew better so i play cool hi kiara i said oh maxie acting all surprised she showing her ample bust like figure something that said she was fine figure lioness that feline needed good kick in hindie puting that way infront of my cousins luey held his slingshot bro want me too shoot her tail as much i would partner love to see her face she ain't worth it partner lets go meet are teacher as boys walking to class they kion prideland fuli bunga beshete ono hi kion beshete ono bunga and of course fuli she being cheetah with her charming personality but she is pain in the fur and fuli oh max not happy to see me as much kion is no kion how do you handle fuli and your sister don't ask max lets just the guy above helps me who lot hmm figures well i hope he helps this year well all these you know max kion says never knew out of all time you practuly dodge every female tried to date you cause I'm just plain mammal just getting by well watch for those predators there are lot here in zootopia don't remind me.

Chapter 2 Max dawg Meets Basil Port

As max was sitting in glass surprised was his teacher Mrs Prideland Nala Prideland to be axact

and no matter of asprin would get him to ease his head ache though to be fare mrs prideland was least of his problems its her husband that would drive him crazy I'm mean crying out loud mr prideland was such a strict teacher he had growing ever sense circleday at church he was reminded to make he read in his bible mark chapter 2 or matthew chapter 1 but in all he was a fare teacher like his wife he just needs to live a little but it just something he just going to have to learn on his own like max had to infact max son of preacher himself and its not how you study it its how learn from it you must read from the heart not from the head sheesh talk overkill but looks like mrs prideland going to do the lesson but as soon as she saw max 3 2 1 and on que mrs prideland squeel in dilight seriously maxie dear is that you max just sighed yes mrs prideland its me it good to see as well oh dear maxie i miss seeing you in my classroom i always love it how you show every hour before class started and i use talk to your father of how you had the greatest attendence record in school i was so proud of you maxie your father raise perfect young anthro mrs prideland there no perfect anthro only normal kid thats all i was we should start class already don't you think oooh hahaha your right dear i guest class does need to get going very class lets begin on mammel attonmony as she went how prey and predator bodies were different but through structures of were blood flow and everything honestly most of this stuff max already knew because when gets into theology it mostly covers biology and alchemy all in one thats why max love philosophy and theology it cover pretry much all the basic stuffy in truth it had art to atudy math and histroy to science which explains everything else his old friend Basil Port who which was his elementary school teacher was greatest teacher of all in truth became his greatest friend who help one cases he had when his father goofy and him were missing few things then the whole thing his father found strange symbol on his pastor desk who could see that recongnize this outlanders circle symbol it had two serpents circling each other as which was why his father ask the greatest mouse detective for his help solving this case he remeber when he met both dr Davis Q Dawson And Mr Basil Port of 221 bakerstreet in Mouselom district in zootopia it was this inspire max to become the famous professor maximillon dawg infact he wore his down under rancher hat with a feather with his leather jacket of course noyone only few new of his full name as Maxmillan Dawg his catch was that he was homeschooling in philosophy and theology which no yone zootopia new about he always went by the name professor dawg spiritualism theology philosophy biblical degree in supernaturalism some degree some call him howler hunter or witch hunter ether way max was good at it any time that he found a case in he solve it like mr port detective skills he also learn how to cure supernatural diseases a wizard bible thealogy as max had study few courses with his great uncle scrooge mc duck spending time with studies scrouge saw potential in young maxmillion a true ere in truth goofy dawg was brother donald duck who he love donald like son who donald love him as son love his father and they both goofy as their family over years they with dawg family and duck family become one family in same way max with the boys help him solve many mysteries together. And scrooge even though new never talk about his faith scrooge downright right wing zootopian Puritan he just never spoke much of his faith his younger pineoneer days he was mountain anthro he would read his holy bible daily from sunset from sundown the good lord truly bless him much heavenly weath that was a feast for many kings emporors warlords all that mcduck had to do surive and scrouge sees his lagacy with young maxmillion as he future of the bew Zootopian Guard Of The League. As class finish Mrs Prideland said oh max one moment yes Mrs prideland max why still call mrs prideland i known your family for years your father my best friend he and my husband been good friends for years and i know I'm teacher all honesty i have no problem calling name which you young know real well sheesh alright fine its good to see nala after so long how are you and simba is that better too sighed as any it is good to see by the way kion always love hanging out with you and cousins yah those were days when before dear friend my mother and my father max please she use to my dear but she changed when got all clingy with your uncle rodger huh and thats when she was no longer my mother nala i disowned her and uncle rodger he let her sweet talk him they are no longer family so i see that there no longer part life you correct always cunning one you were it seems nala cunning of her mother ha not really that she inherited from my husband really nala you weren't diva cat that hook your husband by your paws interesting no hahaha course it was the other way around i guess Simba that charner look about him my dear maxie when have you had understand emotions so well my dear nala all motions of the heart and heart emotions really a gift i was bless with when i was pup hmm no wonder you were my favorite student your posture is of high intelligent of your mammel is very high not normal mammels call special gifted any nala good to see you again tell simba I'm praying and all of you you truly are your father son its in dawg family genes. Good day Nala hmmmph well good day to you too maxie. As max had left school he then open a letter adress to him max at once incovencess come all the same same old basil this should as took his bike sped to mousem district when he arrived park his motor cycle oh dear lady is basil oh dear oh master maxmillon is that you dear yes good friend is basil mr port in his studies i show you his good to see you by and you dear as well mr port old friend what is it madame mr port for sake good lord you would don't like in that tune with me oh very well commmmme innnnnnn he shouted max sigh good old basil know how to take to ladies huh its me basil basil open the and with great great scott max young maxmillon dawg son of goofred Dawg the one and same old friend blessed oh heaven name its good to see my boy how in bloody did you remeber this old house really not to remeber house of bachorstreet of 221 home of the great mouse detective of all in mousem kingdom

basil port and old member of league of zootopian guard great scott not even the your zootopian council knows about the order what in name of heaven how did you know that really common basil remeber what you use teach me use eyes and brains judging pocket its been recently empty knowning that you kept your penn at all times remeber you recently being using it i also smell cent of led being to write notes i deduce you have com across a secret not only has important histroy written all over it but history through out time beginning of zootopian colonies the eight orders brethen 12 tribes of pridelanders lost temple found one of the lost books not found in cyrclian bibles life cyrcle which not many zootopian have remeber to this day is the right my old i say lad you have your old uncle blood in you well my basil it was you taught my old elementary teacher mr port mousem elementary school huh i see lad my teacting stay with through out the years my young professor dawg so found me out my dear not called great mouse detective for nothing by your mousem hat deduce feather not around in mousem kingdom i say far countryside i then an old mousem papers a young archologist who call himself professor dawg the famous adventure in all zootopia who years ago his partners were young pilot by the name kiph cliffjumper also known by his friends the famous hunter cliffjumper master the breathen of the free rockerian council order with him was mentor and father Captian Baloo the famous plane also war veteran well mr port you found my secret as pull jacket it was infact the member free rockerian council as he pull back his jacket basil gave his crest coat of arms heh i thought so the royal creat the guard the temple of cyclian guard crest formaly establish 2000 ad of established pridelanders of guards of the great circle of life temple well prideland breathen we have much to talk indeed very much to discuss shield brother.

Chapter 3 Revenge Of Organization 13

As mr sheren kahn of industries down cape cod was revealing current state of zootopia he heard what happen about night howlers no doubt that bafoon of scum rodent didn't running mafia big indeed he was low as scum he hired and that blasted mcduck to distrupt smuggling operations for 30 years tycoon of duck and he had ordasty sue him and corperation that last straw he take over duckberge if its last thing he do and that blasted pain in rescue ranger society become eye dr chip accorn zpi agent dale accorn those rodents spoil his every shipment from here to cape cuzette and for what these nusentences is bring more eye sores then he needs and on top of that this person shows at out nowwhere professor dawg noyone could his face because hid it well his hat next thing he know all of men look out cold destroy his shipments but what irk shere is that blasted pridelander hearts kingdom signa he thought they were instinct there sopose to be in all of empires of heartless he infact was the new leader of ressurected organization 13 infact the organization members is don carnage fat cat scar darkheart magika de spell zira darkheart glomgold mr big vitani darkheart dhumumu goldenzebra and her friends mrs jackle miss merryweather which shere kahn head of this organization to bring out the heartless empire and he will face professor dawg.


End file.
